Sagrado
by Joao
Summary: Após a última Guerra contra Hades, Saori e os cinco cavaleiros de bronze precisam salvar o mundo mais uma vez, desta vez enfrentarão a fúria do Olimpo liderado por Zeus.


Pessoal sou novo aqui e grande fã de Saint Seiya, essa é a minha versão de como seria a batalha contra os Deuses do Olimpo, após Hades!

Meu grande sonho é ser escritor e acho q o fanfic pode ser um bom ensaio, por isso aguardo críticas e sugestões, mesmo porque nunca li um fanfic e não conheço bem o formato.

A estória se passa após Hades, como disse, Saori e os cinco cavaleiros de bronze - que ora optei por chamar divinos, quero mantê-los com as armaduras divinas, estão no santuário, os dourados estão mortos.

Hj publicarei o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo, ainda estou trabalhando nos demais!

Bem é isso, espero gostem e aguardo as sugestões de todos! Essa saga chama-se Sagrado!

**Saga: Sagrado**

**Prólogo: As mãos que ferem os deuses**

Um homem jamais deveria ousar tocar em um deus. Flash: "Meteoro de Pégaso" – Seiya desferindo um golpe contra Hades. Homem algum deveria ser capaz de ferir um deus... mas esses vermes se aventuraram ir longe demais!

Sobreviveram à intervenção no Santuário de Athena, derrotaram Poseidon, infiltraram-se no Inferno, invadiram os Campos Elíseos venceram Hypnos e Thanatos, fazendo ruir as pretensões de Hades.

É inadmissível!

O destino dos homens é servir e temer, é passar pela Terra seguindo o ritmo da vontade dos deuses, nada mais.

Na Era mitológica as montanhas da Grécia eram o trono dos Titãs, eu os destronei e no mais alto monte erigi meu reino. Athena e Poseidon se opuseram a minha vontade e permaneceram na Terra e no Mar, mas são chegados os tempos, eu sinto o despertar da nova Era dos Deuses.

Eu, Zeus, Rei dos "Doze do Olimpo", vestirei mais uma vez minha Kamui, vingarei a humilhação que subjugou meu irmão, retirarei a Terra dos domínios de minha filha e a prenderei no selo de luz para sempre junto com seus guerreiros dourados, ensinarei aos humanos que nenhuma mão de carne e osso deve ousar se levantar para um deus.

Meu "Relâmpago de Caos" vai romper o selo que separa o mundo dos deuses da mediocridade do mundo humano, e os dez deuses do Olimpo que me foram fiéis, nos seus trajes sagrados, farão pó todo sonho terrestre!

Eu mesmo esmagarei o Santuário com o peso do meu punho e queimarei toda a vida com meu Relâmpago Sagrado!

**Capítulo I – Desespero e Esperança**

Grécia. Santuário. Um ano após a última Guerra Sagrada.

Sala do Grande Mestre.

- Saori... A voz que parecia vir de longe lhe era especialmente familiar.

- Saori.

-Vovô!!

-Venha cá minha querida Saori. Ao abraçar o avô lágrimas enchiam os olhos de Atena. -Chore, chore minha querida. Sob suas costas recaem o peso do mundo. A você foi confiada a missão de levar esperança aos homens e mulheres desta Terra! A reencarnação da deusa Athena. É a você que Deus confia este mundo, para guardá-lo com sua justiça sempre que ele está prestes a sucumbir à ambição e ao orgulho dos homens ou mesmo deuses.

-Vovô, há dias pressinto este terrível cosmo cada vez mais forte se aproximando do Santuário, não agüento mais tantas lutas. Não posso exigir que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki lutem mais uma vez, eles deram toda sua juventude para proteger o mundo, sem contar que nenhum cavaleiro de ouro sobreviveu as lutas contra Hades e seu exército.

-Minha doce Saori, Seiya e os outros são nascidos sob o seu signo, seus espíritos retornam à Terra seguindo seus passos Atena. Impedir que estejam ao seu lado é como se mandasse alguém parar de respirar.

-Mas...

-Você e seus guerreiros tem nas mãos a responsabilidade, que ninguém mais teria forças para suportar. Vocês precisam salvar a Terra desse terrível mal, e apenas vocês conseguirão. Lembre-se... essa é a sua missão nesta vida!

-Vovô!!...

Um raio cortou o salão atingindo onde se encontravam Atena e Sr. Kido. Saori grita, e ofegante levanta-se a tempo de perceber que era apenas um sonho. Confusa, a deusa caminha com os pés nus sobre o mármore frio em direção a estatua de Atena e do alto percebe que uma névoa sombria cobre o Santuário, inúmeros relâmpagos cortam o ar gélido daquela noite, enquanto uma lágrima caí dos seus olhos.

Monte das Estrelas – pátio de meditação do Grande Mestre.

-Há meses é impossível ver as estrelas! Cada vez mais este terrível cosmo se aproxima do Santuário, e a névoa densa parece realçar o poder destes relâmpagos... muito mais do que uma tempestade é anunciada! Uma nova guerra, mas sem os Cavaleiros de Ouro o Santuário perde toda sua proteção!

O Grande Mestre ajoelha-se, em um momento de desespero arranca o rosário do pescoço e vê as contas rolarem pelo chão de pedra entre as folhas secas. Inclina o corpo em direção ao chão e o sustenta com as mãos, como se um vazio profundo o possuísse, de repente começa a dizer em voz baixa: -Uma nova guerra, uma primeira página de uma nova Era! A guerra definitiva, Sagrada. Reúna os signos do Sol.

-O desespero que te aflige Grande Mestre, vem da mensagem que lhe trago esta noite.

-Quem é você? Como conseguiu chegar até aqui? Levantou-se devagar o Mestre do Santuário, como se grande peso o prendesse ao chão. A sua frente um homem alto surgia no ar como se o vento o desenhasse, ele vestia uma armadura que reluzia em tons azul-marinho, envolvido em uma espécie de capa vermelha. Nos pés e elmo brilhavam pequenas asas douradas. O brilho de sua armadura era sutil, como se ele fosse desmaterializar-se a qualquer momento.

-Isso não são modos de receber-me. Mas como você mesmo disse, sem os cavaleiros de ouro o Santuário não passa de uma ruína desprotegida!

A presença imponente do visitante inesperado inibia qualquer reação do Mestre do Santuário.

-Eu sou Hermes, o deus mensageiro, e a mensagem que lhe trago esta noite é o desespero!

-Deus mensageiro?

-Isso mesmo. E como eu disse minha mensagem o está subjugando esta noite! Os deuses não estão satisfeitos com os modos do Santuário. Para o Olimpo sua deusa há muito não é digna de ostentar o título de deusa deste planeta. Eu sou o emissário de uma guerra nova! Sob o comando do Todo Poderoso Zeus, Ares lidera o exército do Olimpo e vem em direção ao Santuário de Atena, ele possui ordens para devastar tudo o que estiver em seu caminho até obter a cabeça da sua deusa!

-Mas, como... Nós lutaremos... não importa o quanto seja necessário, não importa que os deuses do Olimpo sejam nossos inimigos!

-Ora, ora... essa impetuosidade não correspondiam às minhas expectativas sobre o senhor Mestre? Acaso acha que vocês serão capazes de deter a tempestade que se aproxima? Zeus não é de esperar pelos inimigos ele os enfrenta e os aniquila! Vocês têm duas alternativas, e apenas duas: entregar Atena e ajoelhar perante os deuses do Olimpo, ou lutar e morrer!... então Grande Mestre? O que me diz? Shiryu de Dragão?

-Se você veio para começar o trabalho, estou pronto para você!

Shiryu retirou o elmo de Mestre e abriu os braços para vestir a armadura divina de Dragão, que envolveu seu corpo numa explosão de luz verde.

-Então essa é a armadura revivida pelo sangue de um deus! Sua energia é assombrosa!

- Hermes, prepare-se, não deixarei que suje ainda mais esse chão sagrado! "Cólera do Dragão"!

O golpe de Shiryu atravessou o deus que se manteve imóvel.

-Não é possível! – exclamou o cavaleiro.

-Se eu o quisesse morto, você não estaria na minha frente. Eu vim trazer-lhe uma mensagem e assim que me recebe? Insolente!

Hermes levantou os braços fazendo com que seu manto abrisse. Sua Kamui brilhava ainda mais intensamente. Ele entrelaçou seus braços no ar, seus punhos lembravam duas cabeças de cobra.

-"Tormento Divino". – ele falou como se sussurrasse, e a medida que as palavras saiam de sua boca, duas cobras enormes materializaram no chão e envolveram o cavaleiro de dragão que sentia seu coração sob um enorme peso.

-Que golpe terrível, é como se minha alma fosse se despedaçar tamanho o desespero que sinto!

-Estou apenas fazendo refletir o que se passa no seu interior. Você não se sente digno da tarefa de guardar o Santuário, você teme a morte de Atena. VOCÊ SABE QUE ESSA GUERRA JÁ ESTÁ DECIDIDA!!

-Não! Nunca me renderei sem tentar!! Lutarei! Dragão preciso de um milagre, voe, atinja as estrelas!!

O esforço de Shiryu para elevar seu cosmo fez com que a armadura de dragão abrisse suas asas, "rasgando" as cobras de Hermes.

-Não me renderei!! Jamais deixarei q você ou qualquer outro deus encoste em Saori. Sinta meu golpe mais forte, a técnica secreta do meu mestre!! "Cólera dos cem dragões"!

Entre as nuvens densas relâmpagos verdes somaram-se aos azuis claros e dos clarões que se formavam no céu, como estrelas cadentes centenas de dragões vinham ao encontro de Hermes!

-Esse espírito de luta, sem dúvida, poderá decidir o destino do mundo. Mas por hora contenha seu golpe cavaleiro! E escute, o que eu tenho para dizer é importante, não temos muito tempo!

Hermes abrindo sua mão em direção ao céu faz toda energia despendida pelo golpe de Shiryu desaparecer.

-Não é possível, ele conteve meu golpe sem nenhum esforço!

-Vocês cavaleiros de Atena ainda estão muito fracos, a batalha contra Hades sugou-lhes praticamente toda a vitalidade!! Precisamos que vocês estejam prontos para a guerra.

-O que quer dizer?

-Escuta-me! Na Era mitológica, após vencer os Titãs, Zeus fez do Monte Olimpo, o mais alto de toda a Grécia, a morada dos deuses, ele selou a entrada daquele Reino para que humano algum pudesse invadi-lo. Assim, os deuses mais poderosos, exceto Atena e Poseidon, se mantiveram distantes dos homens o suficiente para não serem incomodados, mas próximos o bastante para interferir nos desígnios do destino. Em alguns dias o selo que Zeus lançou sobre os portões do Olimpo será aberto e os deuses mais uma vez poderão caminhar sobre a Terra. Eu como mensageiro era o único que até então possuía tal privilégio! A ordem é que tudo seja destruído e todos sejam escravizados pela glória de Zeus! Mas tenho que lhe advertir, nem todos os deuses são inimigos de Atena, e nem todos são confiáveis, em tempos de guerra é preciso saber construir suas alianças

-Mas o que você quer com isso?

-Os mandos e desmandos de Zeus não são apreciados pelos deuses como antigamente. Depois de tanto tempo longe destas paisagens não temo em dizer que inúmeras frentes de batalhas se abrirão. Apenas o estou advertindo, não me tenha por aliado ou inimigo. Mas desde as Eras remotas sempre fui o defensor da humanidade perante os deuses e também acredito que nós não somos subordinados de Zeus.

-Há meses pressinto a energia sinistra de uma nova guerra que só faz aumentar, mas não encontro saída para o Santuário depois de tantas baixas!

-Shiryu, eu sempre guiei, ao lado de Atena, a meditação dos Mestres do Santuário, se eu sou o intermediário dos deuses com os homens, você é a ponte que eu uso! Eu tenho um recado para Atena.

Nas mãos de Hermes se materializou o caduceu – um bastão dourado com a extremidade em formato circular com um par de asas igualmente dourado envolvido por duas cobras que pareciam vivas, só que de uma matéria sutil. Ele o ergueu no ar e, em seguida, o apontou para Shiryu.

-Essa energia parece que está preenchendo meu cosmo, e que estou recuperando minha força! O que está acontecendo?

-Essa segunda mensagem que lhe trago é a esperança, vocês são cavaleiros da esperança, e é isso que faz com que os homens sejam uma ameaça a deuses inescrupulosos!

-Esperança. – Retrucou Shiryu. –Que esperança pode nascer de uma guerra sem perspectiva de vitórias? Só haverá destruição!

-Isso eu não sei lhe dizer. Mas sim, esperança é o que eu trago para os seus. Uma das minhas atribuições é cuidar para que as almas dos homens cheguem até os domínios de Hades, onde lá seus espectros farão o resto. Nesta última guerra santa minha incumbência foi diversa!

-Como assim?! V-você está dizendo...

-As almas dos cavaleiros de ouro que destruíram o muro das lamentações não foram destruídas, não é possível matar o espírito e jogá-lo no nada. Elas foram aprisionadas por Hades e dadas de presente para Zeus. Ao contrário dos demais inimigos dos deuses seus espíritos não estão no Tártaro. Estão aprisionados sob o selo de Zeus!

-Selo de Zeus?!

-Sim, ele os acorrentou ao monte Cáucaso como fizera a Prometeu, um exemplo para aqueles que ousassem, a partir desta nova guerra, a se levantarem contra o Olimpo! Os espíritos dos cavaleiros foram selados ao monte como se seus corpos estivessem sido talhados na pedra, correntes de luz os prendem e eles 

estão fadados a sentir, eternamente, o peso dos golpes que desferiram contra os deuses!

-Não é possível! Isso é terrível meu mestre, Mú, Saga, Shura, eles ficarão eternamente presos sofrendo o peso do próprio golpe!? Deve haver uma maneira de salvá-los!

-Essa é a esperança, Dragão.

Fim do primeiro capítulo.


End file.
